


Arachnophobia

by HeatOfTheImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, casdean - Freeform, deancas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatOfTheImpala/pseuds/HeatOfTheImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this post: COLLEGE AU WHERE CAS IS AFRAID OF SPIDERS SO IT'S ALWAYS ROOMMATE!GABE'S DUTY TO KILL THEM BUT GABE IS OUT OF TOWN AND CAS SEES A SPIDER SO HE GRABS RANDOM PASSERBY!DEAN TO HELP HIM. BONUS POINTS IF DEAN IS ALSO AFRAID OF SPIDERS BUT WANTS TO LOOK COOL AND TOUGH IN FRONT OF CASTIEL BECAUSE HE THINKS HE'S SUPER CUTE!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnophobia

Dean was practically beaming as he made his way through campus. Stanford colours were displayed proudly around every corner he turned, students milling about him and chattering about academics that he could never even hope to understand. Of course, he didn’t have to. This wasn’t his college, it was Sam’s. 

When his brother had invited him down for the weekend he jumped at the chance, and not only because of his vain hope that he’d get invited to a college party. He was fit to burst with pride, making his way to the building Sammy had texted him, and up to his floor. He was so busy staring between the piece of paper and the sign on the wall he didn’t notice the smaller boy careering towards him until he was practically on top of him. 

“Hello, excuse me, could you help please?” He asked. Upon meeting his eyes, Dean found that he couldn’t have said no even if he wanted to. Not that he would have. It just helped that this guy was ridiculously gorgeous too. The other boy pushed his glasses up on his nose, nodding to Dean and leading him down the hall. 

I occurred to Dean that he didn’t actually know what he was helping him with, only that the other boy looked like he’d seen a ghost. He was sure no one could act that well, even if he was going to lure him into his room to steal his wallet or something. 

“It’s in the bathroom” The boy whispered, turning to Dean with his eyes wide. Dean nodded, although he didn’t fully understand. He followed where the boy led him, stopping outside the door to the bathroom and looking up at him. “In the bath” He whispered, nodding for Dean to go in first. 

He was too deep in this now, stepping into the bathroom to find God knows what. At least it would be a good story when he got back home, right? 

“Oh” He said quietly when his eyes landed on the spider sitting in the bottom of the tub. 

Now, Dean Winchester was not afraid of spiders. In the same way that he wasn’t afraid of aeroplanes. He just didn’t see the need to confront them, and if that meant casually letting someone else handle the spider situation, or taking an extra couple hours to get somewhere, then so be it.

Spiders, aeroplanes, confessing his sexuality to Sam; all fears that could easily be avoided in everyday life. 

But now here he was, the cutest stranger he’d ever met in his life asking him to save him from the eight legged creature, and he knew it was time to face up to his fear. He cleared his throat a little, looking at the boy through the crack in the door. 

“Is it gone?” He whispered and Dean shook his head. 

He reached over toward the faucet, flinching away when the spider scuttled up the side of the bath, falling back down a moment later. 

“Don’t wash it away, what if it crawls back up while I’m showering?” The other boy asked, moving into the room a little to watch him. 

“It can’t crawl back if I drown it” Dean argued and he shook his head. 

“No, you’ll make it angry and it’ll crawl back up” The boy replied adamantly. He grabbed a cup from the sink and handed it to him, his hand shaking. 

Dean nodded and accepted it. He wanted nothing more than to give the boy a hug to console him, but he knew there was a line here and it started and ended with him getting the spider out of his bathtub. 

He placed the cup over the spider carefully, flinching only a little when it jumped once the edge of the glass touched the bathtub. Ina moment of reflection, he realised this was where a magazine would have come in handy. He looked around and found nothing. Stupid Stanford students being too pretentious to keep magazine in the bathroom. 

He stared back at the glass for a moment, considering whether it was worth risking his own hand for. Motivated only by the boy’s terrified, and stunningly blue, eyes; he lifted the glass slightly and slid his hand under all in one fluid motion. He was glad he had his back to the blue eyed boy now, grimacing deeply as he felt each of the spindly legs making contact with his bare skin. He better at least get a phone number out of this. 

He took a breath, steeling his face again before getting up ad seeing the other boy flee to the window in the living room. He opened it wide, moving as far away as he could as Dean tipped it out onto the ledge, pulling the window closed at warp speed as soon as it touched the surface. 

He smiled proudly to himself, hardening his face a little before he turned around. He raised his eyebrows when the smaller boy pulled him into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Thank you” He mumbled against the material of his shirt. 

“Hey, no problem kid” Dean replied, patting his upper back awkwardly until he pulled back. 

“I’m Castiel” He told him, re adjusting his glasses and offering his hand. Dean smiled, taking in his face properly for the first time now that he wasn’t staring at him in fear. His glasses framed his piercing blue eyes, crinkled a little at the corners from where he was smiling. The sleeves of his blue jumper were pulled down a little over his hands, and he wiggled his fingers out of the ne he’d offered Dean. 

“Dean” He replied, smiling as he shook his hand. 

“Thank you, Dean” He nodded, taking his hand back and pulling his sleeve down again. “I would normally ask my roommate but he is out of town”

“Hey, no problem” He chuckled softly. “I was actually just on my way to my brother’s room, I’m visiting” 

“Oh, that’s nice” The boy smiled back. “Maybe I can find you again then… if I have any more arachnid related emergencies I mean”

“Oh, yeah” Dean nodded quickly. He pulled out his phone. “Maybe I should get your number then… just incase of any ar-arakan- spider problems” He attempted with a smile, making the other boy giggle, pushing up his glasses again. 

“Of course, Dean” He smiled, getting out his own phone to trade numbers. 

The next time Dean saw Cas blush like that was when he told the story of how they met to everyone at their engagement party.


End file.
